


Sleeping Double

by lanalucy



Series: bsg_epics Inspiration Day: Tropes [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bsg_epics, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics' Inspiration Day: Tropes<br/>Prompt: forced to share a bed</p>
<p>Sequel to ficlet Informant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Double

“Really, Kara?   _This_ is our room?”  They were in the bathroom with the shower running, but were whispering, just in case. 

“Hey, don’t look at me.  The budget for this op was all but nonexistent.  Besides, this was the only room they had when I got here, and there’s no good explanation for asking for a bigger room or a second bed.”

“I know that, but look at this!  There isn’t much room that isn’t bed, and it’s not exactly...what size _is_ that, anyway?”

“Standard bed on this planet.  Not as small as a twin, but smaller than a Caprican double.”

“I’ll say.”

“Relax, Lee.  I don’t have cooties.  Besides, we’ve been in tighter quarters together on survival training, and you didn’t complain then.  Finish your shower and put your game face on.  I’m betting she had the room bugged while we were at dinner.  He didn’t show, so we’ll have to be more convincing.”

She started to open the door to walk out and he grabbed her arm.  “Wait a minute.  How much more convincing, Kara?”

She refused to look at him as she said, “All the way convincing, if necessary, Lee.  The information he has is vital to Colonial security, so whatever it takes.”  She looked sideways at him, “It’s not like it would scar you for life.  Gods.”  This time, she managed to make it out into the main room and stripped down to tanks and panties for bed.

When Lee came out of the bathroom, she pantomimed a clinch and without missing a beat, he was back in character.  “You, my lovely wife, are wearing far too many clothes!  How about I help you fix that?”  

Their kissing and moaning and heavy breathing must have convinced someone, because just as Kara was falling asleep, someone stuck a note under the door.   _Lotus.  Table 12.  1330.  Tomorrow._  She made sure to flush and run the water, and crawled back in with Lee.  Now that their informant had made contact, she could relax a little.  

 


End file.
